


Very Specific Circumstances

by annella



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: Hanzo is given an unexpected gift to help him get into Jesse's pants. What he's not expecting is to wake up literally in Jesse's pants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Four of McHanzo Week: Role Reversal. I went for a straight up body swap comedy of errors.

"What is this?" Hanzo picked up the small ornamental skull and peered at it. He felt strangely drawn to it despite its off-putting appearance. It was garishly coloured, reds and purples and oranges clashing horribly, and the surface was covered in sharp chunks of iron pyrite. Hanzo wrinkled his nose. 

"It suits you," Genji said from the other side of the store. He wasn't even looking; too busy making eyes at Zenyatta.

"Huh," Hanzo mumbled, turning the object over in his fingers. It was very odd; in the place of the eyes were two red stones which seemed to reflect more light than they should, and it was a pleasant weight in Hanzo's hand.

"That is a remarkable object," Zenyatta said softly, materialising at Hanzo's side. He swore and almost dropped the skull.

"What is it? It's hideous." Hanzo didn't want to put it down; he kept rotating it, feeling its sharp edges and testing its weight.

"Empathy and insight," Zenyatta replied with a faint smile on his face. 

"What?" Hanzo should have known better; Genji's boyfriend was weird, and his store was weird, full of oddities. Hanzo always felt a little uncomfortable going in, and not just because turning around was an exercise in extreme caution so as not to knock anything off the precarious, tightly packed shelves.

"You should buy it," Genji put in from Hanzo's other side. "Perhaps it will give you insight into _Jesse_."

"Shut up," Hanzo muttered, putting the skull back. It seemed to almost stick to his fingers, and he wiped them compulsively on his shirt. "I have class to get to, I'll see you both later." He didn't quite flee the shop, but came close to it, walking faster than he usually did as he tried to put the weird thing out of his mind.

 

The fucking skull was staring at him when he got home from his late shift at the cafe. 

"Genji!" he yelled, hanging his coat up and picking up the skull from where it sat right in the middle of the hallway.

"What?" Genji appeared from the kitchen, a mug of tea in his hand.

"Why did you buy this thing?" Hanzo asked, dropping it on the kitchen table. It rolled onto its side, the red eyes staring balefully at Hanzo, and he screwed his face up in disgust.

"I didn't. Zenyatta gave it to me. Said it would be good for you." 

"Ugh," Hanzo grunted. Once again he felt compelled to pick the thing up and roll it around in his fingers. "Why?"

"I told him about Jesse and--"

"Genji!"

"---he said this really would help. Help you get to know him a little better. Might even help you get in his pants."

"Zenyatta said that?" Hanzo asked doubtfully. He realised he'd pocketed the skull without even noticing. "Doesn't sound like him." 

Genji shrugged, moving to the counter and pouring a cup of tea from the pot for Hanzo as well. "Okay, that was me. You need to get in his pants already. You two do nothing but circle around each other."

"I know," Hanzo admitted mournfully. Much as he had initially regretted confiding in his brother about his terrible crush on their other roommate, at least he now had someone to moan to about it. "But I don't think that spiritual stuff is going to help me."

"But it can't hurt," Genji pointed out, handing Hanzo his green tea. 

"True," Hanzo said, and sighed. "He winked at me today, you know."

"Yes. I know. You told me twice already."

Hanzo sat down at the kitchen table and rubbed his face. "I just--"

He was interrupted by the front door banging open and the object of his desires and frustrations stomping through to the kitchen, tossing his bag in the corner and flopping down next to Hanzo. "Damn, is that tea? Can I have some? I've had such a shit day."

"Of course," Genji said, pouring out another cup. Jesse took a sip with relief and leaned back in his chair, sighing happily with his long legs stretched out in front of him.

"Sorry, did I interrupt?" he asked when he noticed both Shimadas staring at him. 

"Of course not," Hanzo said swiftly, before gulping down half his tea and almost burning his tongue. "We were just--"

"Hanzo was just--" Genji said at the same time.

"Going to bed," Hanzo interrupted. "Goodnight, Genji. Jesse." He downed the rest of his tea and put the cup in the sink before heading to his room and closing the door firmly behind him. Despite his best efforts at putting Jesse -- his long legs, his tousled brown hair, his easy smile -- out of his mind, he inevitably ended up grumpily jerking off while thinking of him before falling into a fitful sleep. 

 

Hanzo's dreams that night were strange, filled with slightly threatening figures looming over him and flashes of the stupid skull. He tossed and turned for much of the night, struggling to sleep soundly due to the dreams but unable to wake enough to banish them. When morning did finally show up, he groaned, grateful that he had neither class nor work today.

He rolled over and looked at the clock, and it took him a few moments to realise that something was very different.

It wasn't his plain, tasteful alarm clock. It was a garish black and white mottled cow, with the numbers emblazoned in its side and an overly cheerful smile on its face. What the _fuck_. Hanzo sat up and was horrified to see that he was in Jesse's room, in his bed, underneath that stupid cow-patterned comforter. Had he gone to the wrong room the night before? Had he somehow ended up accidentally sleeping with Jesse and forgotten everything?

Hanzo groaned and glanced at the bed next to him. It was empty, and Hanzo frowned as the mystery deepened. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and was looking around for his prostheses when he noticed his _feet_. Hanzo stared at them in utter confusion for a moment before bolting out of bed and going straight to the mirror.

"What the _fuck_ ," he breathed, leaning in to peer closely at his reflection. Gone was his smooth black hair and carefully trimmed beard, replaced with tousled brown hair and a scruffy face. He was taller, darker skinned, and a _lot_ hairier, and his left arm was missing from just above the elbow.

Hanzo stepped back, watching the reflection of Jesse McCree in the mirror do the same. He stared in fascination as he reached up to touch his face, poking and prodding before his gaze was inevitably drawn downwards to his crotch. Jesse had worn only a pair of boxer shorts to bed the night before, and Hanzo blinked and bit his lip as he looked over the rest of his new body.

He shouldn't be doing this; it was a terrible invasion of privacy. He really should _not_ be looking down south, reaching down to touch -- _no_. Hanzo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, glancing down just one more time to see … his feet. That's right, he had _feet_.

It had been almost ten years since the accident which had left Hanzo with prosthetic legs below the knee. He stared at his toes, wriggling them, and laughed softly before he suddenly realised something _very_ important.

If he was in Jesse's body, where was Jesse, and where was _his_ body? 

 

He didn't even bother knocking. This was his room, after all. He slammed the door open and saw the disconcerting sight of his own body asleep in bed. He was snoring quietly, mouth open, and Hanzo groaned.

"Jesse!" he said loudly, "wake up!"

The figure in the bed stirred, grumbling. "What? What is it?" He hadn't opened his eyes yet, and Hanzo growled and strode over to the bed, yanking the covers down to his stomach.

"Wake up!"

"Hanzo!" Jesse griped, but he opened his eyes and sat up, glaring at him for a moment before those eyes widened and he scooted backwards in fear. "What the fuck!" he yelped. "Why are -- who are --"

"I don't know," Hanzo replied, "but I think we're in trouble."

"Oh my god," Jesse moaned. "Wait, does that mean--" He looked down at himself, staring in amazement at the tattoo covering his left arm, then tossed the covers back and swung his legs around to stand up.

He tried to, at least. Hanzo had removed his prostheses the night before, as usual, and Jesse fell flat on his face on the floor. It was at that moment that Hanzo realised he had also removed all his clothes the previous night, and he felt a fierce, bright blush suffuse his face. At least Jesse had been wearing underwear. 

He took pity on Jesse immediately, as he yelped at the fall and groaned in pain as one of his flailing arms whacked the bedside table. Hanzo rushed over to help him up and grabbed his prostheses on the way, intending to strap them on for Jesse, but suddenly remembered he hadn't bothered to pick up Jesse's own metal arm before leaving his room in a rush. 

"What the hell," Jesse whimpered, looking up at him sadly after pushing himself into a sitting position. "What the hell." He screwed his eyes shut and let his head flop forward on his chest, and Hanzo bit back a yelp when he realised what was just about to happen.

"Jesse--"

" _Oh_ ," Jesse said, his eyes now open, staring down directly at Hanzo's dick. His head snapped up, his face bright red and eyes wide, and he quickly grabbed a shirt that had been lying on the floor to cover himself up.

"Oh my god, _here_ ," Hanzo mumbled, going to the chest of drawers and grabbing a pair of briefs. "Can you--"

"I don't know, darlin'," Jesse said, laughing nervously as he gestured down, "I don't think I can stand."

It took a few minutes -- Hanzo went back to Jesse's room to retrieve his arm, which Jesse strapped onto him, thus allowing Hanzo to help Jesse with his legs -- but eventually they were both standing up, both wearing the bare minimum of clothing, and staring at each other.

"Well," Jesse began, after they'd stared at each other in confusion for a minute or so, "I for one am glad that unlike _some_ people, I don't sleep naked."

 

Hanzo didn't want to think too hard about the next hour or so. They'd both realised at the same time that there were certain necessities in life which could cause embarrassment to the other -- namely, using the bathroom and having a shower -- and without even talking about it, they both agreed not to discuss it. For his own part, Hanzo used the toilet as quickly as possible, trying very hard not to think about the fact that it was Jesse's penis he was holding, but slipped up in the shower as he was washing his nether regions. Before he could even think about what he was doing, he found himself with cock in hand giving it a lazy stroke.

 _No, stop_ , he told himself as he continued, getting to know the weight and feel of Jesse's dick. _This is so wrong, he hasn't said you can do this_ , he thought as he stroked himself to full hardness, leaning against the wall of the shower and breathing deeply. It took a mighty effort to pull his hand away and he turned the shower a little colder as he frantically thought of awful things, like the old man who came into his cafe every Monday and tried to flirt with him. It worked somewhat, and by the time he was dried off and dressed -- did Jesse own anything that _wasn't_ jeans and a flannel shirt? He refused to wear that stupid belt on with its gaudy BAMF buckle, at least -- he was a little calmer, albeit still frustratingly horny.

He headed back to his room to tell Jesse the shower was free, and when he opened the door he was confronted with a very odd sight.

Jesse hadn't bothered putting any other clothes on yet, and he was standing in front of the mirror in nothing but a pair of tight briefs, flexing his arms. Hanzo knew he had good upper body strength -- the hours he spent at the archery range every weekend, not to mention his regular workouts, had given him excellent muscle definition. A warmth settled in his stomach as he quietly watched Jesse strike various poses, clearly enjoying the sight of Hanzo's muscles flex. It was strange to see yourself from the back, and Hanzo tilted his head, admiring the shape of his ass. He'd never seen it from this angle, and he had no shame in admitting to himself that his ass looked really fucking good in that skin tight underwear. Jesse clenched a few times, and Hanzo put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"Having fun?" Hanzo asked, smiling widely when Jesse leapt a foot in the air and whirled around to face him, pale cheeks flushing red at being caught. He recovered in moments, though, grinning widely at Hanzo.

"Just testing out the goods," he said with a wink. "I gotta say, Hanzo, you got a right fine set of muscles. And this tattoo, _damn._ " He looked down at his arm in appreciation, but his face contorted into a frown when he glanced up and peered closely at Hanzo. "What'd y'do to my beard?"

"You don't like it?" Hanzo asked, rubbing his face. "I trimmed it a little. You were getting shaggy."

"Aww, darlin', shaggy is my aesthetic," Jesse replied, looking mournful. "That's okay, though. Give it a day or two and it'll be back to normal."

"I hope we aren't going to be stuck like this for long," Hanzo pointed out. "We both have jobs and classes to go to, and if we try to live each other's lives--"

"It'll be a goddamn comedy of errors," Jesse admitted with a wry smile. "I like you just fine, Hanzo, but that don't mean I wanna live your life."

"We'll work it out," Hanzo said quietly. "Go have a shower, I'll start looking into it." Jesse nodded and headed to the bathroom, and Hanzo sat down at his desk and booted up his laptop.

Half an hour later, Jesse was back from his shower and was rummaging in the closet for clothes as Hanzo tried to find even a hint of a reference to what had happened. He had found a lot of fictional references to body swaps -- a multitude of movies, several books, and an absolute plethora of fanfiction from every fandom imaginable -- but so far, nothing on actual body swaps in history. 

"This is useless," he groaned, sitting back and glancing at Jesse. He was hopping on one leg, trying to get his jeans on, and Hanzo watched in resignation as he eventually lost balance and fell backwards onto the bed.

"Legs," he reminded his friend.

"I know," Jesse grumbled, remaining on the bed as he pulled the jeans up. "They're a little harder to get used to than I'd thought." He ran a careless hand through his hair, and Hanzo winced at how messy it was. His fingers itched to comb and tie it back for Jesse, but he resisted. He'd already taken his own liberties with Jesse's body, he should allow Jesse this.

"Your arm is tricky, too," Hanzo pointed out. He had definitely struggled with typing for a bit, before figuring out just how to move the metal hand. It was surprisingly dextrous once he got the hang of it, but at least he didn't have to walk on it.

"Wanna get breakfast? We can figure it out over eggs." Jesse came to stand behind Hanzo, hands falling on his shoulders. He dug his thumbs into a sore spot right at the base of Hanzo's neck, and Hanzo groaned a little, not realising just how stiff he'd become.

"How did you--" he asked.

Jesse chuckled. "You're hunched over something fierce. Remember I'm taller than you, darlin'. And I tend to get a bit sore there anyway, so I figured." He stopped, and Hanzo made a sound of discontent until he continued. They were both quiet for a few minutes as Jesse rubbed the back of Hanzo's neck, until the mood was ruined by Hanzo's stomach growling loudly.

"Breakfast?"

"Breakfast."

 

The cafe was quiet, seeing as it was midmorning on a Wednesday. Jesse almost ordered a full milk chai latte before Hanzo smacked him on the arm and muttered 'soy!' in his ear. That would have been a disaster, Hanzo mused as he sipped his drink a little while later. They'd ended up ordering for each other in the end, and while Hanzo had initially been suspicious of the sweet drink -- he preferred strong, bitter coffee -- the body he was inhabiting seemed to like it. It was strange to taste milk after decades of lactose intolerance, and he sighed a little wistfully, knowing he'd be going back to soy once he and Jesse figured out their predicament.

"This is the bitterest, most disgusting thing I've ever tasted," Jesse informed him. 

"You love it," Hanzo replied, smiling at him over the rim of his own cup. 

"I do. Ugh. You have terrible taste in coffee." Jesse wrinkled his nose and put the cup down. "Anyway, what have you found?" 

Hanzo pushed aside the remains of their breakfast and cracked the laptop open again. "Not much," he admitted. "It happens a lot in fiction. In reality? Haven't found anything at all."

"Check for, I dunno, legends and stuff. Or those weird conspiracy theory sites. Alien abductions, that sorta thing."

"Seriously?" Hanzo didn't think much of that idea, but he dutifully tried a new search. He was surprised to find that among conspiracy theorists, the entire concept of body swap was common. He was excited for a moment, but after clicking on a few stories and reading through them with Jesse peering over his shoulder, he was pretty disappointed. They were all obviously made up, and he was about to close the laptop in a huff when Jesse pointed to one last story near the bottom of the page. It had a lot fewer hits and upvotes than any of the other links, and when he opened it up, he felt a flutter of hope in his belly.

_So my friend and I found this weird-ass skull in this novelty shop, it was soooo ugly lol! I bought it for him as a joke and the next morning we woke up in each other's bodies?? So weird! Haha u can bet what i did first, lol. ;) dont look at me like that, he wasn't any better!_

Hanzo glanced awkwardly at Jesse, who caught his eye and looked away, blushing. Hanzo cleared his throat and kept reading the poorly-written story.

_We had a weird day, i had to go to work so he got to try being a waitress for a few hours haha! Im just glad he'd done waitering before otherwise i might have got fired omg. He had the day off so i got to laze around and play video games (and play with other things ;)))))_

_Eventually it wore off so we're ok now! And now we're dating cos turns out he had a crush on me like i did on him haha so thanks weird skull! I sold it on ebay to someone for like a grand too so all up im pretty happy with my crazy body swap story. :)_

There was a picture of the skull attached to the post, and Hanzo hissed sharply, leaning back in his seat. It was the exact skull he'd picked up in Zenyatta's shop, which had eventually ended up on his bedside table just before he went to sleep thinking about Jesse.

"Hanzo?" Jesse queried, touching him gently on the arm. "What is it? This story sounds even more fake than the rest, it's just--"

Hanzo reached into his bag and pulled out the skull. He barely even remembered tossing it in there that morning after fishing it out of the pocket of yesterday's pants, but there it was. "I'm going to kill Zenyatta," he growled. "Come on, let's go." He snapped the laptop closed and shoved it back in his bag, ignoring Jesse's questions as he stormed out of the cafe.

 

Another benefit to Jesse's body which Hanzo hadn't considered was his far longer stride. He found himself covering a lot more ground than usual, and it wasn't until he heard a pained "Hanzo!" from behind him that he remembered that Jesse might be struggling to keep up. He glanced back and saw Jesse half-running after him, still a little wobbly on the prosthetic legs and leaning heavily on the cane Hanzo used on days when his legs pained him.

Hanzo unsuccessfully hid a smile. "Sorry," he murmured as Jesse caught up. "Your legs are _really_ long."

"They go all the way up," Jesse agreed, winking.

Hanzo blushed and didn't reply as they headed off again. He went a little slower this time, and they shortly arrived at Zenyatta's shop.

"Hanzo! Good to see you again! And Jesse, how are you?" Zenyatta greeted them cheerfully as usual, and Hanzo growled.

"You piece of shit!" he snapped, striding up to the counter and slamming the skull down. "Did you know what this would do?"

Zenyatta blinked, confused at hearing Hanzo's accent come out of Jesse's mouth. He glanced between the two of them, frowning and obviously a little taken aback at Hanzo's vehemence. "What's going on?"

"Seems that skull has a bit of a side effect," Jesse drawled, leaning on the counter. "This ain't normal, is it?"

Zenyatta frowned. "Are you saying--"

"Body swap," Hanzo confirmed.

"But that was just a myth!" Zenyatta protested. "A story! It's not real! That skull is just a -- a novelty!"

"So there's a story?" Hanzo asked. "Where did you get this, anyway?" 

"It was in a box of donations," Zenyatta replied. "There was a note with the skull about it being able to promote empathy and insight -- like I told you yesterday -- and a postscript about it being rumoured to be a soul-swapping device, but…" He trailed off, looking concerned. "I will look into it for you. I have contacts. I'm very sorry, Hanzo. Jesse." He looked up at them, genuine remorse in his expression. "I never would have given it to Genji if I'd known." 

"I know," Hanzo said with a sigh. Zenyatta didn't have a malicious bone in his body. "Just … let me know if you find anything?"

"I will," Zenyatta promised, already reaching under the counter and fishing out his laptop. Hanzo and Jesse left him typing away furiously, and once they were outside the store, Hanzo sighed.

"Hey, you okay?" Jesse asked, touching Hanzo's arm in concern.

"Yeah," Hanzo muttered, rubbing his face. Jesse's beard was scratchier than his own, and he smiled a little as he rubbed it, enjoying the roughness against his fingers. He suddenly found himself wondering how it would feel against his own face with its impeccably groomed beard, and blushed.

"Come on, let's go home," Jesse suggested, "there isn't much else we can do here."

Hanzo nodded, and they trudged back to their apartment.

 

Genji was home when they got there, back from his early morning shift at the bakery. "Good timing!" he called from the kitchen as they came through the front door, "I just made tea!"

"Oh thank god," Jesse and Hanzo both muttered at the same time. Hanzo wasn't looking forward to telling Genji what had happened -- he already knew his brother's mind would go to the dirtiest place possible, and Hanzo was trying really hard _not_ to think about what he'd almost done in the shower that morning. 

Five minutes later he and Jesse were holding mugs of tea as Genji stared at them both, back and forth, his eyes wide and his tea forgotten. "You're shitting me," he said disbelievingly.

"I am not," Hanzo said grumpily. "I bet you never told Jesse about the time you got so drunk I had to drive an hour to pick you up and found you naked and sleeping under a tree in the park." 

"Hanzo!" Genji protested.

"He was covered in poison ivy," Hanzo added. "And after that he--"

"Okay! Okay! I believe you!" Genji interrupted. "What are you going to do?'

Hanzo and Jesse looked at each other. "Hope it wears off soon?" Hanzo suggested.

"Yeah, that," Jesse confirmed. "Wanna play some video games while we wait?" 

 

Hanzo and Jesse been playing Diablo 3 for several hours when Hanzo's phone buzzed. He was glad to take a break -- his left arm was aching from the prosthesis, and he was clumsier than usual on the controller. 

"Did you find anything?" he said, not even bothering to greet Zenyatta.

"I did," Zenyatta said, sounding dubious.

"What is it?" Hanzo turned the speaker on so Jesse could hear it too, and put the phone on the coffee table.

"It will wear off," Zenyatta said. 

"Oh thank god," Hanzo murmured.

" _But_ ," Zenyatta continued, "there is a meaning behind it."

"A meaning?" Hanzo frowned.

"The skull. It only works under very specific circumstances." 

"What do you mean?" Hanzo had a horrible feeling he knew where this was going.

Zenyatta cleared his throat. "It only occurs when there is very strong affection between two people. As well as this, each must be thinking of the other in a very _specific_ way." He coughed again. "And when I say specific, I mean, um. At the same time. And not just thinking. You have to be. Uh."

Hanzo looked at Jesse and saw he was staring in the other direction, his high cheekbones flushed with embarrassment, and he suddenly realised what Zenyatta was getting at. "Oh god," he muttered, his own face warming. He remembered exactly what he had been doing the night before right before he went to sleep, and who he had been thinking about.

"Yes, well," Zenyatta continued in a rush, "it will wear off, probably by tomorrow morning. Good luck!" With that, he ended the call, leaving Hanzo and Jesse sitting in awkward silence.

"So," Jesse began, but before he could continue, Hanzo stood up and left the room without a word. He went to his bedroom and closed the door, leaning against it and taking several deep, slow breaths. It was terrifying to think that the man he'd been mostly in love with for the past few months might feel the same, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

Hanzo slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor, his legs stretched out in front of him. Such long legs. He looked down at his hands, one metal, one flesh, examining the details of each. His flesh hand was large and square, with thick fingers and a fine dusting of dark hair across the back. The prosthesis was almost delicate in comparison, its digits finely articulated and the surface a gleaming silver. He'd never asked Jesse how he got it, just like Jesse had never questioned his prosthetic legs.

A knock at the door interrupted Hanzo's thoughts. "Hanzo?" Jesse said quietly from the other side, "hey, you okay?" 

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Can I come in?" 

Hanzo took a deep breath and shifted out of the doorway. "Yeah."

The door creaked open and Jesse slid into the room. He glanced down at Hanzo and smiled softly. "Can I join you?" 

Hanzo smiled back, forcing himself to relax despite his heart thumping so hard he could almost feel his entire body twitching with every beat. Jesse sat down next to him, sighing as he rubbed his knees. 

"How do you deal with the knee pain?" he asked. "I feel like they're gonna burst they're so swollen." 

Hanzo shrugged. "I'm used to it. You should take them off, you'll feel better."

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, I will." He reached down and tried to roll his jeans up, realising belatedly that there was no way they'd go high enough to remove the prostheses easily. "Oh." 

"Just take your jeans off," Hanzo said, stifling a smile. "After this morning, it's nothing you haven't seen."

"True," Jesse agreed, unzipping his jeans and shifting his weight until he'd got them down over his ass. He sighed in relief when he unstrapped the prostheses, and Hanzo leaned over, rubbing the sore flesh where he knew it would help the most.

"Better?" he asked, glancing up at Jesse's face. His eyes were closed, his head leaning against the wall, and he nodded.

"Are we gonna have to talk about this?" Jesse asked drowsily.

Hanzo bit his lip as he massaged Jesse's legs. "Do we need to?" he asked, his voice hushed in the tense silence.

"Well," Jesse began, his eyes still closed, "I don't know what you were doing last night, but I know what _I_ was doing. And it sure as hell weren't having a quiet read and falling asleep with a book on my face." 

Hanzo chuckled. "Me neither," he admitted. He kept rubbing Jesse's legs, moving his hands from the knees up to the thighs, keeping his strokes firm and smooth. "And in the shower this morning, I have to confess that I almost--" 

"Me too," Jesse interrupted, his voice low and breathy. Hanzo bit his lip and shifted to his knees, moving between Jesse's legs as he kept massaging. Jesse still wasn't looking at him, and Hanzo leaned in, closing his own eyes so he wouldn't be put off by the idea of kissing himself.

"Jesse--" he started.

"Yeah," Jesse breathed out, and leaned forward to catch Hanzo's lips with his own.

Hanzo could have sworn he saw sparks behind his closed eyelids, and he gasped, sliding a hand over Jesse's face as their mouths met in a gentle kiss. It was long moments before they parted, and they both sighed, leaning their foreheads together in warm silence.

"That was strange," Jesse commented, opening his eyes and looking up at Hanzo. "Wanna do it again?"

Hanzo nodded fervently, surprised to find he wasn't put off by being so close to his own face. Still, he closed his eyes again as he went in for another kiss, this one less gentle and decidedly more desperate. Jesse moaned and parted his lips, allowing Hanzo's tongue entry, and he gasped, sliding his tongue over Jesse's, messy and wet and wonderful. 

"You know," Hanzo said, pulling away for a moment and tilting his head to the side to nuzzle Jesse's ear, "there is a bed very close." He kissed the earlobe, gently touching his tongue to the soft skin before biting. Hanzo knew how good it felt; knew that Jesse would be feeling a jolt of lust right down to his core as he licked and bit at his ear. 

"Fuck," Jesse gasped, his arms coming up to clutch at Hanzo's shoulders, "keep -- _fuck_ \-- keep doing that, darlin'."

"Mmm," Hanzo hummed, playing with Jesse's other ear with his hand. His jeans were starting to feel tight, and he knew from his own experience that Jesse would be getting desperate by now. Hanzo loved having his ears played with, and he was only too happy to give such pleasure to Jesse.

"Darlin', we're never gonna make it to the bed if you don't stop," Jesse said breathlessly. 

"Hmm, you're right," Hanzo replied, biting Jesse's earlobe one last time and sitting back on his heels. "Come on, I'll help you up." 

"Oh yeah!" Jesse looked down at his legs. "You're gonna have to carry me." He reached his arms up, and Hanzo rolled his eyes. 

"I can, in fact, get around somewhat without my prostheses," he pointed out. But he still leaned down and let Jesse put his arms around his neck before picking up him up with ease. Jesse laughed as Hanzo dropped him on his back on the bed, bouncing a little with the impact, and Hanzo looked down at him with a smile as he quickly stripped off his shirt and jeans. Jesse followed suit, pulling his t shirt off and lying back in nothing but his underwear, and Hanzo was on him in moments, kneeling between his spread legs, his cock hard and aching in his boxers.

"I almost did this to you this morning," Hanzo said quietly, sliding a hand down over his belly to cup his dick. Jesse's eyes went wide with lust as Hanzo slowly kneaded the hard flesh through the soft fabric of his boxers, and his own hand dropped to his erection, plainly visible through his underwear. "I started jerking off in the shower, I couldn't help it." He moaned, tugging his underwear down to free his cock. "Damn."

"Me too," Jesse said, mirroring Hanzo's movements so his own cock was exposed, lying hard and hot against his belly. "God, this is like -- I feel like I'm jerking you off right now." He wrapped a hand around his dick and started stroking it firmly, his eyes fixed on Hanzo's.

"Mmm," Hanzo moaned, loving the feel of his hand around his cock, knowing it was _Jesse's_ , getting to know its weight and feel in his hand.

"You wanna just--" Jesse waved his other hand between them, and Hanzo shook his head. 

"I -- I want --" he stuttered.

"You know what I really like?" Jesse said in a conversational tone, "I really like being _fucked_. Do you like being fucked?" He stroked faster, and Hanzo could see beads of precome starting to leak from his cock, slipping down over the head and slicking him up.

"Oh my god," Hanzo moaned, his hand moving more quickly, tendrils of lust rushing through him until he was warm and tight all over. "I've never -- I don't usually --"

"Yeah? You wanna try it?" Jesse grinned up at him and licked a finger, then slid his hand around behind Hanzo, parting his buttocks and stroking his hole. Hanzo bit back a yelp, surprised at how good it felt, how _filthy_ and so fucking _amazing_. He'd never been on the bottom before and he figured if he was going to try it, it might as well be now when he was in a body which, according to its owner, _really_ liked it. He quickly shimmied out of his underwear, unable to stop himself from looking down at himself in appreciation. Damn, Jesse had a gorgeous dick, thick and nicely shaped, and it looked even better hard and wet at the tip.

"You got lube? Condoms?" Jesse asked, his voice surprisingly level for someone with a finger about to go up Hanzo's ass and a hand still stroking his own cock.

"Uh, in the drawer," Hanzo mumbled. "Top drawer! Ah!" He couldn't stifle the cry of pleasure when Jesse slid a finger into him. Jesse was right, he really _did_ love this. 

A fumbling minute later, Hanzo was almost sobbing into Jesse's shoulder as he writhed on his lap, three fingers inside him and stretching him nicely. He'd tried this before, slicked up a finger and tentatively slid it into himself, but it hadn't done anything for him. This, though -- this was incredible, and Hanzo sweated and moaned and gasped as Jesse fucked him so damn well. 

"You like that?" Jesse asked, his free hand stroking Hanzo's back. "It's gonna get better, wait 'til I--"

Hanzo yelped loudly, a wave of pure lust crashing over him and his eyes rolling back as Jesse crooked his fingers and pressed just _there_. His cock was leaking precome everywhere, dripping over Jesse's stomach and making a mess. Hanzo groaned and tried to concentrate past the heat pulsing through him, tried push Jesse's hand away from his cock so he could stroke him.

"I appreciate the sentiment, darlin', but you might not wanna do that," Jesse said, tight-lipped as he held himself loosely. 

"What--"

"I'm close," Jesse mumbled, and Hanzo pushed himself up into his elbows and opened his eyes, looking down at Jesse. It was both disconcerting and arousing to see his own body in this state, and when Hanzo slid his hand gently around the familiar shape of Jesse's cock, he could immediately tell how close he was. All the little things - the tightness of the skin over his erection, the tensing muscles in his legs, the back arching slightly -- subconscious tells he didn't even know he had but recognised instantly.

"Want to fuck me, then?" he asked, and Jesse nodded fervently, his fingers still exploring Hanzo's ass thoroughly.

Hanzo picked up the condom Jesse had fished out earlier and quickly slid it over Jesse's cock, giving him a few strokes to keep him hard. Jesse moaned at the contact, bucking his hips, and Hanzo grinned down at him. He couldn't believe this was happening, that he was about to fuck Jesse. All because of that stupid--

"Oh!" he cried out as Jesse shifted under him and slowly pressed the head of his cock into him. He'd been expecting it to be difficult, painful, but it took only a few moments of careful thrusts for Hanzo to be fully seated on Jesse's cock. "Oh my god." Hanzo's eyes were wide, his breathing erratic, the fullness inside him sending intense waves of desire through him with every beat of his heart. 

"I can't believe this," Jesse huffed out as he shifted his hips and slowly thrust upwards. "Can't believe I'm fucking myself. Is this completely narcissistic?"

"Completely," Hanzo replied, moving with Jesse as they established a rhythm. "We shall never tell anyone what happened."

"Pretty sure Genji probably knows by now," Jesse said with a grin. He couldn't keep his hands off Hanzo, running them up his sides and down his back then taking hold of his hips.

"Don't ever mention my brother while we're having sex ever again," Hanzo groaned, closing his eyes and wrapping a hand around his cock. Jesse didn't reply, just huffed out a laugh as he thrust harder. His eyes were dark, strands of his hair were stuck to his face with sweat, and Hanzo gently stroked his face, moving the hair aside and cupping his cheek.

"I'm gonna--" Jesse gasped, his hands tightening on Hanzo's hips as he slammed up into him. His eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth fell open on a deep, guttural moan as he came. Hanzo stroked himself faster, clenching his ass around Jesse's dick, sweat sliding down his temples as he chased his own orgasm. It wasn't far off, and Jesse thrust up one last time, just enough to push him over the edge. 

" _Jesse!_ " Hanzo cried out, his back arching as his cock spurted, streaks of come covering Jesse. He panted and moaned as he squeezed out the last drops of come, noticing in his haze that the tattoo covering the left side of Jesse's chest now had come spattered on it, white contrasting against the dark ink. 

Jesse looked down at himself and then up at Hanzo. "Damn, you look good covered in my come," he said in a low voice, and Hanzo couldn't help but nod his agreement.

They spent a few minutes cleaning up, and Hanzo sighed in contentment as he wrapped himself around Jesse. It was strange to be so large -- so tall, so _brawny_ \-- and he nuzzled the back of Jesse's neck as he pulled him in close to his chest.

"Not used to being the little spoon," Jesse observed.

"I could get used to being the big spoon," Hanzo murmured, running a hand over his chest.

Jesse turned his head to look at him, a concerned expression on his face. "No offence, darlin', but I sure am hoping we wake up in the right bodies tomorrow."

"Me too," Hanzo agreed. "I am very much looking forward to fucking you next time."

Jesse inhaled sharply, and Hanzo kissed him soundly.

 

The next morning when Hanzo woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he and Jesse had swapped positions during the night. He smiled and ran a hand over the arm wrapped around his chest, leaning against the warm weight against his back. 

His eyes snapped open when he realised the arm he was stroking was covered in thick hair. He looked down and, to his utter relief and joy, saw his tattooed arm on top of Jesse's. 

"Jesse! Wake up!" He wriggled out of Jesse's grasp and pushed him over onto his back, straddling him. Jesse grumbled and groaned but eventually opened his eyes, which widened comically when he saw Hanzo sitting above him.

"Hanzo!" he exclaimed, grabbing him by the shoulder and dragging him down for a kiss. Hanzo went willingly, only too eager to actually kiss Jesse, not Jesse in his body. His beard was just as pleasantly scratchy as Hanzo had hoped, and he moaned softly as he lay full length on top of the gorgeous man in his bed.

Jesse eventually broke the kiss off with a chuckle, and Hanzo leaned up on his elbows to look at him. "What is it?" 

"I was going to suggest we fuck again, but..." He squirmed a little under Hanzo, a flush darkening his cheeks. "My ass still aches a little. Damn, I gave it to you _good_ yesterday."

"Mmm, you did," Hanzo agreed, smiling down at him. "And I can't wait to do it again, but first--" He rolled off Jesse and sat up, grabbing his prostheses from the side of the bed and quickly strapping them on. He strode over to the desk where he'd left the skull the day before and hefted it in his fist. "We deal with _this_." 

There was silence from the bed, and he glanced over to see Jesse unashamedly ogling his naked body. "You got a real nice ass," Jesse pointed out. "I mean, I could _feel_ it yesterday, but it's real nice to see it in all its glory." He tilted his head and smiled widely, and Hanzo laughed.

 

The skull eventually ended up back in Zenyatta's shop, this time behind the counter with other weird and potentially dangerous items. Zenyatta had fallen all over himself apologising for what had happened, but Hanzo, looking up at Jesse who was holding his hand and smiling down at him, honestly could not bring himself to feel even slightly annoyed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [sherribonne](http://sherribonne.tumblr.com)


End file.
